Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Implementing FDA's Produce Safety Rule in Alabama Project Description: The Alabama Department of Agriculture and Industries (ADAI) intends to develop a Produce Safety Program to implement the FDA's Produce Safety Rule. We plan to collaborate with the Auburn University Food Systems Institute (AUFSI) to provide education, outreach, technical assistance, and training to farmers covered under the rule. Together, ADAI and AUFSI will also implement a regulatory program that will include regulator training. Project Goals: The overarching goals of this project are to create a strategic plan and a farmer training and education program that will encourage the safe production of produce in Alabama and promote understanding and compliance with the FDA's Produce Safety Rule. Expected Outcomes: ADAI believes partnering with AUFSI and implementing the plans outlined in this proposal will create a relationship that will enhance the existing expertise, knowledge, and resources of both ADAI and AUFSI, resulting in more consistent and successful implementation of the Produce Safety Rule, as envisioned by the FDA. Project Objectives: 1) Obtain information on state requirements applicable to farm produce and on state legal authority to conduct inspections, take samples, perform training, provide education and technical assistance, and enforce compliance with on-farm produce safety requirements. 2) Develop and maintain an accurate farm inventory of produce farms covered under the rule including a mechanism to share the data with the FDA and to develop an inspection program that complies with the Produce Safety Rule. 3) Determine resources, lab supplies, and technical support needed to operate a state Produce Safety Program that will be aligned with FDA's Produce Safety Rule (identify metrics and develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, and inspection/compliance activities). 4) Develop and implement a plan that includes educating producers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education, and technical assistance. Budget: $658,135 for Year 1, $1,047,130 for Year 2, $1,078,626 for Year 3, $1,100,785 for Year 4, and $1,332,614 Year 5, totaling $5,217,299 for the five-year grant period.